Salenea
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: Well, if you don't mind forgetting a lot about seacson 1&2, you can read this. It's about Salenea, the 7th bitten,and the oldest vampire at the time of this season. It's diffrent. No flames, r/r.


A/N: Close your eyes, and forget everything about the master, and how vampires who are his childes are, like important. Because I don't care. I made this up, and It doesn't work like that, so deal. Lol. And I don't own anything, and that fact makes me about as sain as Dru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky was cloudy gray, and the small girl looked drenched. The rain had finally stopped, only to be replaced by a bone chilling wind. She looked all alone, her dark brown hair, soaking wet. Her clothes, all black, were wet along with the rest of her, but a small smile was playing on her lips.  
  
She was pretty; she had a nice, layered deep brow hair, with natural blond highlights, and a slight wave at the bottom. Her eyes were a clear blue, and they seemed to laugh at life. But she was soaking wet, and staying in the spot, a small corner of a graveyard, staring at a grave. Her name was Salenea. Salenea. She was very old, much older then she looked. But we will that get into that here. She looked, though, about fifteen. Suddenly she shook her head, and walked around, and muttered softly,  
  
"I wonder who lives in the hellmouth?" The sky darkened and began to rain again, peppering the girl with the bullets of water. She paid them no heed. Just kept walking in the direction she was going in. She stopped when she came up to a crypt. She opened the door and stuck her head in.  
  
"Hello," she called out, "Anyone home?"  
  
"Just a minute," a rough voice called back, "I'm coming," the owner of the voice walked around the corner, "Bloody hell! Salenea!"  
  
The smile that was playing on the lips widened as she walked inside.  
  
"Spike," she greeted, "Odd seeing you here."  
  
He grinned, "Odd seeing me in the Hellmouth?"  
  
She smiled, "Actually, now that I think about it, no."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't relies you were here. With the weather acting like this fro the last day, who else?"  
  
Salenea had a small problem. It rained, and the wind blew, and the sky darkened, so you could not see the sun. It was nature's way of saying she was not welcome here. It only happened to the first twenty bitten. Salenea happened to be the seventh. She was, though, only 5701.  
  
"Well, it could have been Jem," she pointed out.  
  
Salenea was the oldest living vampire that still lived. Jem was the eleventh. He was the only one, save Salenea, of the top twenty left.  
  
Spike snorted, "Jem! That guy won't move from his underground tomb."  
  
Salenea laughed, but cocked an eyebrow at him, "He wouldn't. I've been down there. He has, like people kept in a room, incase he gets hungry, all these clouds of worshipers, and it is just awful. He likes it though."  
  
Spike looked at her, "Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Me. I don't know what it is with the last fifty, but most of them have gone and made themselves masters of good and powerful cities. It seems fun. It looks fun. For about a thousand years, it is fun. But it gets so old. And you weren't out there, living it. In case you are going to ask, I was once a master. For only a hundred years. Trust me. It is not fun."  
  
Spike clapped his hands, "You know the slayer is in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Lions and Tigers and Slayers, Oh My!" Salenea said with a laugh, "So I've heard."  
  
"Yeah. Her names Buffy"  
  
Salenea looked at him, "And she's still living? Explain why the mighty Spike hasn't taken her out."  
  
Spike coughed, "Chip in the head."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to school. I need an adult to sign me up. I have the paperwork from The Big D. I'm Katily. Katily Gibson. My old name. D's been doing that. Last, I was Rachel Harris. The names are staying the same. But I guess I don't really have a choice in that."  
  
"Sure, I'll come," was Spikes reply. But he didn't need to answer. He had to go. When Salenea asked you to do something, you did it. It was like, a unwritten law or something.  
  
"Hurry up then!" she said, stamping her foot, "I have things to do before night."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, but swiftly left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She was the new girl at school. She didn't seem shy like all of the others. She seemed, almost board. She was wearing a pair of light blue-white jeans, and a tee shirt, that was also blue-white. A small necklace was standing out over them, but Dawn couldn't see it clearly. Ms. Franks introduced her as Katily. She rolled her eyes at that, but no one saw. She was assigned the seat next to Dawn. She sat down, and Ms. Franks continued with her lesson. Katily wasn't paying attention, though. She was doodling on a piece of paper, but Dawn couldn't get a good look at what the picture was. She moved in for a better view and Katily noticed and backed away, finished. Dawn had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself form laughing. It was a perfect caricature of Ms. Franks. Not colored, but just a sketch. The girl looked at her, and began to draw a good one of Dawn. She then ripped it out, and gave it to her. Then she winked, and wrote on the back or a piece of paper,  
  
Your names Dawn?  
  
Dawn wrote back:  
  
Yeah, you're Katily?  
  
Call me Salenea. It's my middle name, and I like it better then Katily.  
  
Salenea?  
  
Everyone calls me Lenea for short.  
  
Oh.  
  
So..  
  
And the conversation when on from there.  
  
Then in Math, Dawn was having more trouble then usual in Math, so Salenea offered to come over and help her. Salenea said to meet her in a certain alley at eight, and Dawn agreed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Spike had come over to the magic box to see what was going on. No one was there. He sighed and sat down. Everyone came in soon.  
  
"Odd weather," Anya commented, coming in, "It's been so gray." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Oh, I like it," Spike said loudly, startling everyone, they hadn't seen him.  
  
"You would," Buffy said.  
  
Spike glared at her.  
  
Dawn came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Buffy," she said, "I'm going out to meet a friend at eight. Do you mind?"  
  
"No," came the answer. Spike grinned, seeing Buffy so distracted.  
  
"What's your friends name?" he asked her.  
  
Dawn smiled, "Her name, or what she goes by?" she asked.  
  
"Both." Spike demanded.  
  
"Her names Katily, but she goes by Salenea."  
  
Spike laughed to himself, "Well, I better go. I have things to do. Just felt like dropping by."  
  
Dawn was the only one paying enough attention to see him leave.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He got to his crypt quickly. Salenea was already inside.  
  
"Hey." She said, not looking up from her book she had spread out on the table.  
  
"Salenea, do you know that Dawns the Slayers sister?' he asked.  
  
"Is she now?" she said, uninterested.  
  
"Unless you want to find yourself dust, don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Bite her."  
  
"Spike, how much did Angel tell you about me?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Ah." She said, still doing her homework.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Spike, I want you to give him a call, and ask him about Salenea."  
  
"No."  
  
"Whatever. Then look it up."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Busy." Came the board response.  
  
"Why." Spike began, but Salenea stood up suddenly.  
  
"Math be damned," She exclaimed, "I'm going to have come fun."  
  
"And what are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Kill something."  
  
That response caught Spike off guard and sent him back into the time her first meant Salenea. A long time ago.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*  
  
Spike and Angelus had spilt off from Darla and Dru for the night, and were heading home, when from the roof and young girl was pushed off and landed with a thud at Angelus's feet. Angelus glanced at her, and stepped back into the wall, puling Spike whit him. The girl didn't even acknowledge their presence, but just looked intently at the building, and then a really nasty looking demon jumped down. She began to fight him so fast, that Spike had never gotten a glimpse of how she did it, the next thing he knew, the girl had it pinned up against a wall. She then, without even touching it, stepped back, and a knife flew into its chest, and it had flown form her gaze. It died.  
  
She then glanced at where they were standing, and Spike was sure they were goners. But with a smile she said,  
  
"Angelus. It's been awhile."  
  
He nodded, and smiled, "I guess."  
  
"Yeah, well sorry to interrupt your petty little hunt." She smirked.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes, "Who was that?"  
  
She grinned, "No clue. I just felt like killing something."  
  
Angel smiled then, "Lenea, you must really be confident you can kill anything in the night."  
  
He face had darkened, "Everything. And if you want to know, soon I'm going to take down my bloody Sire."  
  
Angel was surprised, "What?"  
  
"Are you deaf? I am going to kill, crush, destroy, dust, murder, and whatever Peter."  
  
Another very pretty girl caught up with her. She was about the same age, with dark black hair and a sweet smile.  
  
"Did you get him?" she asked.  
  
"No, he killed me. That's why I'm here." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Good job."  
  
Salenea smiled, "So did you follow me or something?"  
  
"If I'm sarcastic, will I be in trouble?"  
  
Salenea nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Salenea smiled and then looked at Angel, "You haven't meant Rachel yet?" she asked.  
  
Angelus shook his head.  
  
"Kay. Rachel, this is Angelus. Angelus, Rachel. So, anyone else here I don't know?" she said, asking the last question with a bob of her head towards Spike.  
  
Angelus looked at Spike, "Oh, yeah. Lenea, this is Will, I mean Spike."  
  
"Okay, Spike. I'm Salenea, and this is Rachel, and really quick, how old are you?"  
  
Spike looked at her, "69."  
  
She nodded, "Wana try to take me down? Here is the deal. I fight every new vampire I meet, usually. If you get in a piston where you think you can stake me, do it. I won't do that for you."  
  
Spike grinned, "I'll lose."  
  
Salenea smiled, "So?"  
  
Spike glanced at Angelus, who pushed him out, and whispered, "Go."  
  
Spike stepped out in the light, and he decided to not look completely weak. After about a minute into it, Salenea got Spike into a place where she could have staked him at will. She soon backed off, and looked at Spike with respect.  
  
She turned to Angel, "He's yours?" she asked.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Salenea smiled, "Very good choice." Turning to Spike she said, "You fight well. Give a few hundred years, and you'll be great. Give it a thousand years, and you'll be too good. I might have to wipe you out then. Well, I gotta go."  
  
Spike asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Salenea smiled, "Oh, kill something."  
  
Then she really melted into the darkness, and Rachel went on with out anyone, it seemed.  
  
Then Spike turned to Angelus, who nodded, "You held out well. You have Salenea's respect, and if I were you, I would keep it that way."  
  
"Yes, but who is she?" he asked.  
  
"One of the oldest vampires left. Is on her way to kill the sixth, her sire, now. She's the seventh, incase you want to know."  
  
Spike looked at him, "Can she do it?"  
  
Angelus replied, "He is an idiot. He had no idea how strong Salenea was when he turned her, and the fifty year edge he has on her doesn't count for that lazy bastard anymore. Salenea has spent her entire life training, and that is more that 5000 years. She'll get him easily. I have a feeling how she's going to do it. Rachel will be the key to her plan, if I'm right. If. But if you mean if she 's aloud to kill her sire, sure." He looked at Spike, "But she has real issues. You on the other hand."  
  
Spike laughed, "I wouldn't kill you."  
  
Angel smiled, "You wouldn't be able to. Salenea can. Trust me. I once saw them together. She can kill him twice for all I care. Lets go in. I have things to do."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Salenea was wandering an empty ally at seven. The sky was still deep black, and night was almost fallen. She smiled as she saw two vampires up ahead. She went up.  
  
"Hi. I'm new. Can someone tell me why your faces are all deformed?"  
  
They lunged at her, "Oh. Your vampires. Okay." She said, laughing.  
  
"No," one of them said, "Were not only vampires, we're hungry vampires."  
  
Salenea shrugged, "Okay. Whatever." And was about to walk away, when one of them pulled her back.  
  
"Thanks. I have permission to kill you know. You attacked me."  
  
And she dusted them in thirty seconds.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dawn got there at 7:45. She was waiting when out of the alley a vampire jumped out and grabbed her by the neck. She jumped in surprise, and it grabbed her by the neck and was about to bite her, when a voice rang out from the shadows,  
  
"That's not nice."  
  
The vampire turned his head, and showed he was one of the older vampires when he nodded and said,  
  
"Salenea."  
  
She smiled, "Sorry don't know you. Don't know to many people here, now that I think about it. And you weren't being nice to Dawn."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew her." He said, stepping away.  
  
Salenea rolled her eyes, "Yeah. And I just let you go?" She walked up and staked him.  
  
"Dawn, I do wish you don't get here that early. I have other things to do."  
  
Dawn looked at her, "Who are you?"  
  
"Salenea. It's my real name. The Big D gave me the name of Katily." She sighed.  
  
"How did he give you the name?"  
  
"I needed paperwork to get into a school. He doses that for me. I did him a lot of favors way back, so he has to get me these every single time I decide to move. So ha ha for him." Then she laughed.  
  
"But, I mean, why did that vampire know your name."  
  
Salenea smiled, "Smart?"  
  
"But, what are you?"  
  
"Dawn, your sisters the slayer, right?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Good. Spike didn't feed me lies. What I am?" She smiled, "Dawn, I won't hurt you, but I will tell you. I didn't want to, but it was either this, or let you get killed. Look at me." Dawn obeyed. Salenea vamped out, just long enough for dawn to see, then sunk it in.  
  
"So, you're a vampire?"  
  
"Salenea. Oldest living. Seventh bitten. Killed her own sire. Did favors for Dracula. Known as Dracula's Daughter, for the way she posed in a long time ago, when Dracula was hurt. Kills any demon that gets on her nerves, which is most. Doesn't kill humans just for the fun of it. Well, that's me in a nutshell."  
  
"You know Spike?"  
  
"Have for a long time. Known all of his little gang members." She shook her head, laughing at a old memory.  
  
"So your old?"  
  
"Very. 5701."  
  
Dawn raised her eyebrows, "Wow. Ever turned anyone into a vampire?"  
  
Salenea stuck out her arm to show scars where the skin had be pierced, over and over, till even a vampire would scar.  
  
"Yes, then?"  
  
Salenea nodded.  
  
"Oh. How many?"  
  
Salenea said, "Hundred, maybe. I think Rachel, Pixy, and Chad are the only ones still living. James might. I'm not sure."  
  
"How olds the oldest? 3000. All my older ones died. I think I killed most. They were so weak." She laughed, "I know how to find the stronger now."  
  
"Whose the youngest?"  
  
"Rachel's 123."  
  
"That's old." Dawn commented.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Salenea smiled suddenly, "I'll kill something later, Spike might let us in his crypt."  
  
Dawn looked at her, "You've been there?"  
  
Salenea smiled, "Where do you think I'm staying?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dawn and Salenea were doing Math, when Spike walked in.  
  
"Salenea, dose Dawn know?" he asked as soon as he saw them both.  
  
"Know what? The answer to problem six? No, she got it wrong."  
  
"No I didn't you did." Dawn said angrily.  
  
"No, that you're a vampire?"  
  
"If she didn't, she dose now." Salenea replied.  
  
Dawn looked up and saw Spike was getting angry, "Yes, I knew."  
  
Spike looked at Salenea, "And why did you tell her."  
  
"I didn't I saved her life."  
  
"Oh, well you better scram. Buffy might be over in a minute or two."  
  
Salenea threw down her pen. "Good. Done. I felt like killing someone anyways. Come on, Dawn, I'll walk you home."  
  
Dawn nodded, "Okay."  
  
Salenea winked, "By the way, you did get problem six wrong. Go rework it when you get home."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/n: I'm just experimenting. I know it's wrong, but hey, if you forget about the master and such, I like it. You can hate it for all I care. I think if two people like it, I'm going to write another chapter. I think Dawns going to ask Salenea to turn her into a vampire later. Okay, and I think Angel might show up and find Buffy and Spike together. And Salenea will kill him. DIE ANGEL DIE! Not really, Angel will live. Hmmmmm. I have a idea * gasp *. 


End file.
